Riddle's Story~
by S.Potter
Summary: Ever wonder how or why Tom Riddle became Voldermort.This story is my theory(which means it probaly didn't happen).Just read it and be nice if you review;)


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*RIDDLE'S STORY*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Ever wonder why Voldermort is the way he is?How did he become Voldermort?Well here's my theory.I thought up this crazy idea while watching an really,really old movie and I thought, well that would be around Tom Riddle's time.He's like in his late 70's.I know in my version he sounds more happy go lucky than in the real books,so please bear with me.In the HP books it tell why Riddle is so sour but not why or how he became Voldermort(or maybe I just skimmed over the part where it does to you).  
You know I don't own any Harry Potter rights.Excuse the spelling mistakes.Please no flames!!!!  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
1933 Tom Riddle's 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
"Are you to trying to get yourself expelled",sighed Dumbledore.It had been his first year at being the headmaster of Hogwarts.The stundents didn't seem to have any respect for him,especialy the Slytherins.  
"It's not our fault that McGonagall can't deflect a simple jelly leg curse",sneered Tom Riddle.The first year Minvera McGonagall seemed to always be being bullied by the Slytherins.  
"Don't get smart.It's bad enough bulling people your age,but first years!Your not being very good gentleman".Oliver Snape snorted.  
"What, your suggesting we walk the girls to their bloody classes",sneered Oliver Snape.  
"Give me any more cheek and I'll have you two trouble makers expelled", snapped Dumbledore."Now get out of my sight".The two shuffled out of the office.  
"I hope that guy gets sacked",wispered Tom.  
*****  
Terry March sat in the Slytherin common room reading a muggle newspaper called the "Times". Tom and Oliver walked in.  
"What the heck is that,Terry",asked Tom.The two flopped on to the same sofa as Terry.They both tried to get a glimps of the headline.  
"A muggle newspaper.Some ol'witch gave it to me in exchange for a smoke.Lots of things have been happening to the muggle world lately",answer Terry proudly displaying his new possesion.  
"Yeah, like what?",asked Oliver.  
"Two new leaders,the States and Germany".  
"Yeah for them",sneered Tom as he undid his sack.  
*****  
"Ouidditch is for nerdy jocks", sneered Tom as a team passed by hooting and ranting about the score.  
"Tell that to the ladies",said Terry.He jerked his head to a bunch of third years girls who were swooning over the team.  
"We better get to History before Binns bites our heads off",Oliver said.  
"Stupid git",the three said in unision.  
*****  
Muggle studies was even more boring then History, Tom decied as he spun his quill between his index fingure and thumb as the teacher dronned on about muggle potlitics.  
"The Great War lasted between 1914-1918.The Allies won,of course....".  
"Psst.Lauren, who are you going to the grad dance with",asked Tom.  
"That depends",answerd Lauren.  
"Depends on what?",whipered Tom.  
"You,silly",giggled Lauren.  
"Oh",said Tom in a cracked voice.His ears went pink.  
Lauren was such a pretty girl.She had golden hair that hung in locks.He used to taunt her with"Goldie Locks look out,Baby Bear is coming".But now he was her slave.Any boy in any house would kill to go with her to the dance.Her crystal blue eyes melted him inside.To him she was none short of an angel.But he was a pale scrawny kid with light brown hair and looked like an oger compared to her.Sort of like a fairy tale,a princess and an ugly troll,who......  
"Mr.Riddle.Please pay attention",the professor had interupted his thoughts.  
"S-sorry",said Tom.The rest of the day was uneventful.  
*****  
The grad dance was a grand party.Couples were dancing.Tom Riddle sat sadly on a bench.Lauren had decied to go with a handsom Quidditch player instead.So he sat crossed arm glaring at everybody.'The ugly troll is left by the princess so she could marry a handsom prince',thought Tom.  
"You're not just going to sit here all night,are ya?",asked Jessica Malfoy.Her brother George was a good friend of Tom's,but he graduated last year.She was in his year.  
"Go away, Jessica",sighed Tom.  
"You can't get rid of me that easy",teased Jessica.  
"What do I have to do?",said Tom jokingly.  
"You must grace me with a few dances,then you can continue to pitty yourself all night".  
"If I must",grinned Tom.  
The were clumsy dancers.Once they both landed on they laughed at every mistake.Tom was sure his toes were broken from Jessica stepping on them.  
"My feet surrender",laughed Tom as he lead Jessica the balcony.  
"Weakling",joked Jessica.Tom smiled.  
"You know you have a great smile.You should do it more often.Smile I mean,instead of continualy--", Jessica was stopped by Tom.  
"Jess",said Tom.  
"What?",said Jessica.She didn't like being interupted.  
"Shut-up",he aswered.He locked lips with her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Seven years later(1940).London is being bombed nightly by the Nazi Airforce.  
  
  
Tom Riddle sat at Leaky Cauldren chugging down a scotch.He felt broken.Last night he had returned home from his work at the misistry to find his house in ruins.He found his wife Jessica and his newborn daughter, Eliza, dead.Tom just stood there,not able to move,speak,or think.He had just lost the two best things in his life.The last seven years had been the best in his life.Tom only moved when an muggle officer arrived at the scene.  
"Terrible waste.I'm sorry lad.You must follow me to the station.We'll get the bodies after".Tom folowed the officer to a car.He didnt speak the whole time.  
  
  
Dumbledore walked into the bar.He was the last person Tom wanted to see right now.Dumbledore took a seat next to Tom.  
"I heard the new last night.I can't tell you how sorry I am",Dumbledore said somberly.  
"You feeling sorry dosen't change what happened",grummbled Tom.  
"No it dosen't,but Tom there's a way you can get even with them".  
"It's a muggle war.Not a wizard war.It dosen't matter what idoit muggle rules Britian".  
"Oh yes it does.Think about Tom.With Nazi muggles come Nazi wizards.Your a powerful wizard,Mr.Riddle we could use you",reasoned Dumbledore  
"What do you want me to do?",asked Tom.  
"The misistry has a plan.They want you and I to pretend to be muggle spys.The muggle army will sent us to spy on the germans.With are magic abilty it will be easy to get information out of the german high command.What do you say?Do you realy want this to happen to someone eles,Tom.They need to be stopped".  
"Alright--but this isn't for you,Albus,this is for my family".  
The wail of the warning sirens stopped Dumbledore from answering.  
  
  
******  
"You shall be parachuted 50 milies outside of Berlin.You are responsible for your transportation to the city.You Mr.Riddle, name shall be Rudolf Nauss for the mission.You position is Srgt.You were born in Vienna and entered the army in 1935 and you Mr.Dumbledore are a member of the Nazi party named Paul Bhaer and have been spying since the being of the war.Both of your records are in this file". General McNair handed Dumbledore a file.Both Tom and Albus were dressed in german uniform."Your plane will be here in an hour.Is that clear?".  
Both answered"Yes Sir",in unision.  
"Good luck then",sighed McNair.  
"Thanks",said Dumbledore.  
*****  
"Alright",said the officer."50 miles from hell.Get ready to jump".Tom felt sick to his stomach-but then he remembered they were actualy appearating to Berlin and using a memory charm on the officer.  
"Let us apperate then",whispered Dumbledore.In a flash they were just outside the goverment buliding.Nobody took notice.It was a cherry summer day.Not a cloud in the sky.  
"Lucky pigs",joked Tom."They're winning the war AND they get the nice weather".  
"Tell me about it",sighed Albus."Well off we go Rudolf".  
"Right-o Paul".The two hurried up the steps.  
*****  
Inside a reporter was carring a mike and talking to some high ranking Nazis."And why are we going to win the war,Herr Goreing?",asked the reporter in a shrill voice.The man being interviewed gave a mumbled answer.  
"Where are we suppossed to go?",asked Tom.  
"General Schwetiez office",said Albus as he scanned the directory to find which floor it was on."Third floor,lets go".They passed the reporter who was saying"So there you have it folks.This is Herr.Otto from Radio Berlin signing off".  
*****  
  
  
General Schwetiez's office was cramped.There was barely enough room for a desk and some chairs.On the wall hung a few medals and a menacing picture of the Fuhuer.Schwetiez was a small pudgy man who had a very large bald spot.He had glittering blue eyes and light blong hair.  
"Heil Hitler",greated Schwetiez.Dumbledore repeated the same thing back,but Tom was still examing Schwetiez's office and didn't answer.Dumbledore kicked lightly so Tom came out of his trance.At first he did not know what to say.Out of habbit he said,"God love the king".  
Schwetiez looked stund.Dumbledore whispered"say heil Hitler, idoit".Tom who realized his mistake covered himself with,"Just joking ol'bean".  
Schwetiez cleared his throat,"Yes,well this is war.Not happy hour.So no funny bussiness,mister.You are to plan some of the bombings of England's factories.Is that clear".  
"Yes,Sir",the answered.  
"Good you start Monday.And--",He was interupted by a tap at the door."What is it,Grindelwald?".A long faced man poked his head in the door.  
"I need to see--",Grindelwald looked down at a piece of paper."I need to see Srgt. Nauss,for a minute,if thats okay?".  
"Be quick about it".Tom walked out of the office.Dumbledore,for some strange reason,looked worried.  
*****  
"Your not fooling me,Riddle",hissed Grindelwald.  
"Excuse me Sir but my name is Rudolf Nauss",Tom said trying to sound puzzled.  
"Spare me,Riddle.You know Dumbledore just asked you because he thinks it doesn't matter if the Misistry does lose you".  
"Sharing information with me,eh?"  
"I'm merely looking out for your saftey".  
"I'm sure.Find someone eles to brain wash,Grindelwald".  
"Your choice".  
*****  
Tom and Albus had been given a house to share.One night Tom hadn't been able to sleep.He crept out of his room to get a snack from downstairs.On his way he heard someone talking to Dumbledore.  
"He's going to be trouble if we don't get rid of him",said a unframilier voice.  
"I know,I know",Dumbledore answered.  
"Tom will turn bad if we don't kill him".With those words it felt as if a slap had been delivered to Tom.He raced down the stairs and out the door.He had to get away.History might have been differrent if Tom had heard the next sentence:"Yes we must kill Grindelwald",said Dumbledore.  
*****  
Tom sat in Grindelwald's office.His was much the same as Schweitiez;cramped.  
"Why should I trust you",asked Tom.  
"You and I both want the same thing,vengance on the muggles".  
"Why would I want that?",sneered Tom.  
"Your family was killed by their foolish bickering".Tom was speechless.This was true,but he never wanted anyone else to die".  
"I don't want anyone to die for their deaths".  
"Of course you don't.Neither do I",lied Grindelwald."Want some scotch?".Grindelwald had laced it with a potion to make Tom follow his orders.  
"Sure.I need one afer tonight".  
  
*****  
"I think our fighters should bomb here",pointed Tom on a map of London.He was not following Britian's orders.Tom was pointing to the spot where Diagon Alley was".  
Dumbledore noticed."But nobody lives there".  
"Why can't we have a little fun with the Brit's minds".Dumbledore shot a look of pure venom at Grindelwald who grinned back.The top Nazi's where there,even the Fuheur,who seem very bored, for he didn't look up when either spoke.  
"Good idea".  
"Thank you,Sir".  
*****  
"What was that about",hissed Dumbledore.  
"Leave me, Dumbledore",snapped Tom.  
"Not untill you tell me what-",  
"GO,or I kill you right here right now",hissed Tom in a menacing tone.  
The next days the headline of the papers was"Bhear gone missing".Dumbledore had returned to London.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
1943.The tide has turned and it is only at matter of time befor the war is over.  
  
"If I die,Tom,You shall be my heir",Grindelwald told Tom Riddle one day.To the muggle Nazis', Grindelwald was dead.It was true Grindlewall didn't live as a mortal anymore,but he was not truly dead. Grindelwald apperance had also changed.he looked like a monster with blood red eyes and slits for nostrills.Tom hated his work.He longed for nothing more than to scope up his child in his arms again.Hate kept him going.He told himself the muggles would pay,pay with their lives.  
"Thank you master",replied Tom.Grindelwald had casted a spell on Tom that would make Tom faithful.Tom was no more than a pupet in those days.  
******  
Magical London had gotton word on Grindelwald's new form.Dumbledore prepared to battle the dark wizard when the muggle Allies were about to take over.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
April 1945.Berlin has almost fallen.Inside a bunker Grindelwald plots his take over.  
  
Dumbledore apperated inside the bunker he crept to Grindelwald's quaters.He clutched his wand in his hand.His hand trembled as he pushed the door open.Inside Tom was constucting some sort of potion.Tom was no longer the youthful man Dumbledore had known, anymore.His hair was matted and greasy.He had bags under his eyes and had pale waxy skin.He was alone.  
"Tom",Dumbledore hushly said.  
"You",snarled Tom.  
"Leave this place.Come back to us".  
"Never",Tom pointed his wand right at Dumbledore.  
"Who's there",an icy voice.A chill ran down Dumbledore's spine.Grindelwald stepped into the light.He was unbeliveably scarry.He was tall and bony with bright red eyes.  
"I warn you Grindelwald,I have no problem killing you",Dumbledore said firmly.  
"Nor do I.Cruciatus",spat Grindelwald.Dumbledore fell to the floor."And know Dumbledore my dear friend I'm must temminate you.AVADA--"  
"NO",screamed Tom.He didn't want Dumbledore to die.Dumbledore was not an enemy,Grindelwald was.Tom had thought freely for the first time in years."AVADA KEDAVRA",but before Grindelwald could hit the floor dead he laughed evily"My heir boy.Your still my heir".  
"NOOOOOOOO".Tom shreiked in pain as he tranformed into Grindelwald ."GOD NO.I RATHER DIE".Dumbledore stared in horror as Tom grew in height and became boney.Tom stared at his palms in horror.  
"Tom",gasped Dumbledore.  
"Quick kill me before--",Tom stopped in mid sentence.His eyes turned red and his voice turned icy."Tom Riddle is dead.Long live Lord Voldermort".And with that Voldermort disapperated.Dumbledore could not speak,move,or think.A great wizard had died and now a monster lived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Epilouge  
  
Three Ministry officals appearated to the bunker when Dumbledore didn't return.Dumbledore was just standing there. His eyes were glazed over.  
"Albus,are you okay".Dumbledore didn't even flinch.  
"He's gone.You did it ol'buddy",said one as he patted Dumbledore on the back.If Dumbledore wasn't in shock he would of replied,"No Tom did it".  
  
*****  
At The Leaky Cauldren there was a great celebration.Dumbledore just answered his friends questions.He felt that this was not a situation to celebrate.He felt he had felt nobody really had killed Grindelwald,he still lived as Voldermort.The two must be sharing the body.Grindelwald had control over Tom's mind.  
A few hours later,Dumbledore,who sat alone in his room,raised his cup,"To Tom Riddle the man who gave his soul and body to save my life".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I Can't Spell For Beans(Not That I Want Them) So You Don't Have To Tell Me In The Reviews  
  
How was that.Please Don't Flame Me!!But I loved constuctive critism.Please review.  
  
I might continue with Voldermort's story if you people like this one.  
  
Excuse the lousy names I picked out for the new characters.  
  
I hate the ending line to the story but I don't know what else to put there.  
  
Chow for Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
